


Flower Shop

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Vancouver AU, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie meets the guy of his dreams. His friends conspire to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The little bell over the door chimed as they walked into Patrice’s Flower Shop, the vibrant greens and bright flowers a welcome contrast to the grey Vancouver day.

“I’m just saying, flowers? Isn’t that a little passé?” Jacob was saying.

Eddie laughed. “This from the guy who’s giving them a toaster?”

“Hey toast is awesome!” Jacob objected as they wandered through the aisles of cut flowers. “When you see how much they love my gift you’ll be wishing you’d thought of it.”

“Don’t count on it Marksy.” Eddie punched his roommate’s shoulder lightly as they wandered into the potted plant section.

Jacob scowled and shoved him in retaliation. Eddie stumbled slightly and bumped into the guy who’d been bent over working on a tray of chrysanthemums.

“I’m so sorry,” Eddie apologized. “I wasn’t watching…” his voice trailed off as the most striking eyes he’d ever seen glared at him.

“Can I help you?” the guy asked in a tone that suggested he’d rather ask why they were bothering him.

“Um.” Eddie drew a blank and looked to Jacob for help.

“You were looking for a plant,” Jacob prompted.

Tuukka, Eddie managed to tear his gaze away from those eyes long enough to read the name on his apron, rolled his eyes. “What kind?”

“What are those?” Eddie asked pointing to the tray. It wasn’t at all what he’d meant to say, what had passed through his mind, but unfortunately not out of his mouth, had been clever. He could feel his face turning red as even Jacob looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Chrysanthemums?” Tuukka said, scorn clear in his voice

“The yellow one please,” Eddie said weakly.

Tuukka picked the plant up, passed it to Eddie, and turned back to his work.

Eddie headed to the till to pay for his plant, glad to escape without further mortification.

 

“You really said that?” Luongo asked laughing as Jacob regaled them with what had happened at the flower shop.

“Don’t remind me,” Eddie said hiding his face behind his hands.

“Well at least you made an impression,” Kesler joked.

Eddie groaned and Luongo threw his arm over his shoulders. “Cheer up Eddie, I’m sure you’ll dazzle him with your wit next time.”

“Are you guys still picking on poor Eddie?” Luongo’s wife Gina asked as she and Burrows came out of kitchen with coffee for everyone.

“What else would they be doing?” Burrows dropped onto the couch next to Kesler and kissed his grinning boyfriend.

“Eddie knows we’re just kidding,” Luongo said. “Honestly I think it’s great Eddie. When are you going to ask him out?”

“I only just met him,” Eddie said blushing. “I don’t even know anything about him; let alone if he’d be interested in me.”

“Isn’t going on a date how you find that stuff out?” Burrows teased.

“It worked for us,” Kesler agreed.

Eddie took a deep breath. “Okay, you’re right. I’ll ask him.” He grinned and shook his head as everyone cheered. He shoved Luongo lightly. “Now enough about me. This is supposed to be about celebrating your new home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Still haven’t asked him out huh,” Jacob said as Eddie came into their apartment with yet another new houseplant. That was the seventh in the three weeks since the Luongo’s housewarming, he was sure it would have been more if they hadn’t gone on a five game road trip after the first week.

Eddie blushed, setting the plant down on the coffee table. “I just thought we could use something to brighten up the place.”

“Uh huh.” The plant was small and though a pleasant shade of green, not really something that he would call “bright”.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Eddie hurriedly left the room.

Jacob shook his head. It was going to be years before Eddie asked the guy out at this rate. Unless, of course, he had help. He grinned and pulled Luo’s number up in his contacts. Between the two of them they should be able to come up with a plan to get Eddie and his crush together.

 

“Hey Marksy,” Luongo answered his phone as he was getting into Mercedes, setting his briefcase on the passenger’s seat. “I’m just leaving the station, why?” He listened for a minute then laughed. “Sure I can meet you; wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Markstrom was standing outside of the shop when Luongo got there.

“Nice hat,” he said laughing at the ball cap that Markstrom had pulled down low over his face, the brim nearly touching the dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want me to keep the car running so you can make a quick getaway?”

“Too much?” Markstrom asked taking off the hat and glasses.

“A little. Now come on, show me this guy that’s got our goalie’s heart all aflutter.” He followed Markstrom into the store and looked around. He should pick Gina up some flowers while he was here.

“I don’t see… wait there he is,” Markstrom said pointing.

Luongo looked down the aisle and nodded thoughtfully. He couldn’t see much detail but the guy was tall, though not as tall as Eddie, and had thick black hair that was just long enough to curl. He looked like he was in pretty good physical condition. “I’ll be right back.” He wandered over to the stand of cut flowers opposite of the ones that the guy was filling. He took his time picking out a bouquet with pink lilies and yellow tulips, watching the gentle way that Tuukka handled the flowers, before heading back to the waiting Markstrom. “All right. What do you want to do?”

“I was hoping you might have an idea,” Markstrom admitted.

Luongo grinned. “Who takes care of your plants when the Canucks are on the road?”

“Our neighbour Mrs. Garbinski.”

“But you said Eddie’s brought home a lot of plants lately, is it really fair to ask an elderly lady to take care of so many plants during your many absences?”

“I don’t think she really minds.”

Luongo sighed. “Work with me Marksy. Read that sign by the front desk. What does it say?”

“That they offer houseplant homecare for busy—” Markstrom stopped short and grinned. “So we get Tuukka to come take care of the plants.” He frowned. “But Eddie won’t be there when he is so how does that help?”

“Trust me, this will work. And if it doesn’t it at least gives them one more place to potentially interact which is a step in the right direction. Come on. I’ll pay for my flowers and you can sign up for plant care.”

 

“You did what?” Eddie stared at Jacob, waiting for an explanation.

“I hired someone from Patrice’s to take care of the plants. You’ve bought so many lately it didn’t seem fair to Mrs. Garbinski to ask her to take care of them all.”

That meant Tuukka would be in his apartment; he’d see his collection of Muppets paraphernalia and the other absurd stuff that he’d acquired over the years. Eddie looked around frantically. He’d have to hide the stuff and…he took a deep breath; maybe it wasn’t as bad as he was making it, Tuukka wasn’t the only person who worked for Patrice.

“Who is Patrice sending?” he asked struggling to stay calm.

“I didn’t ask,” Jacob said his eyes doing that shifty thing they did when he was lying. “And even if it is him he’ll only be here when you’re not.”

Eddie groaned. He was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie hated letting the team down. Even if everyone told him that getting the flu just before a big road trip was not letting them down that was the way that it felt to him. He was lying in bed feeling miserable and trying to decide if a cup of tea was worth the effort of getting out of bed when he heard a noise from his living room. He slipped quietly out of the bed, instantly cold even though he had turned the thermostat up to thirty before crawling under the covers, and glanced about for something to use as a weapon, picking up the closest thing off of his night stand. He had to stop in the doorway of his bed room, feeling a little dizzy, but he took a steadying breath and walked out into the living room.

“Don’t move,” he told the man who was crouching beside the large ficus that stood near the window. “I’m armed.” Predictably the intruder turned around and Eddie flushed as he realized who it was. It had been over a month since Jacob had hired the watering service and it had worked so smoothly with their schedule that he guessed that Jacob had forgotten to call and let them know about the change.

“That’s your weapon?” Tuukka said looking sceptically at the Swedish Chef bust that Eddie was holding.

Eddie had to admit it probably wasn’t the most threatening thing he could have picked but it had sharp corners and was heavy enough to be dangerous. “Sorry. I’m just going to…” he didn’t finish the sentence as Tuukka turned back to the ficus and Eddie turned to head back to his room. He only made it a few feet before he had to stop, the adrenaline wearing off abruptly, and he leaned against the wall.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Eddie mumbled. The bust really was very heavy and Eddie felt it slip from his grasp. He didn’t hear it hit the floor and he looked over in surprise to see Tuukka standing next to him.

“Where’s your room?” Tuukka asked looking impatient when Eddie stared at him uncomprehendingly.

“Um,” Eddie said brilliantly.

“Just let me know when we get there,” Tuukka said putting an arm around Eddie and starting them down the hall.

“Here,” Eddie said when they reached his room and Tuukka got him to the bed and pulled the covers up over him. Eddie meant to say thank you but he fell asleep before he could.

When he woke up it was growing dark. He looked around blearily, glad to see the Swedish Chef bust sitting on his night stand. It had been a present from Luo so he was glad it hadn’t been damaged. He felt a little better, despite being sweaty and gross, and a quick look at his clock told him that it was just growing light not dark. He crawled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, turning the water on in his shower and stripping out of his sweaty clothes as he waited for the water to warm. There was something about being clean that always made him feel better but by the time he was out of the shower and had toweled off he felt worn out all over again. He didn’t want to go back to bed quite yet so he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants and a t-shirt, wandering into the kitchen to grab a bottle of orange Gatorade. There was a page of paper folded in half and stuck to the fridge beneath his Tweety Bird magnet. He pulled the page off and took it and the Gatorade into the living room and curling up on the couch with a throw blanket. He took a cautious sip of Gatorade and stared at the folded paper. He hoped Tuukka wasn’t angry that he had been there when he wasn’t supposed to be or that he had had had to help him back to bed. He worked up the nerve to unfold the paper, hoping it wasn’t Tuukka quitting, and looked down at the neat handwriting. You’re overwatering your aglaonema, it told him sternly. 

Eddie couldn’t help laughing which made his head ache. He looked around his apartment then back down at the paper. He had no idea which plant was the aglaonema.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrice looked up as Tuukka got back to the shop. “Hey,” he greeted him. “How are—” he stopped short as Tuukka glared at him and stalked into the back room. Patrice frowned, wondering what had happened. He didn’t think he’d ever gotten a look like that from Tuukka. He followed him into the back where Tuukka was already working on a tray of bromeliads that needed to have their pups removed.

“Something wrong Tuukks?” Patrice asked.

“Nope,” Tuukka answered, carefully prying one of the pups off and settling it into its new pot.

“You sure?” There was that glare again and Patrice shook his head. “Glare all you want you should know by now that I’m not afraid of you.” Honestly he didn’t know how anyone who knew Tuukka could be afraid of him. The guy was a teddy bear when he let people get close enough to figure that out.

Tuukka sighed in annoyance. “I went to take care of a client’s plants after work yesterday and he was home. It’s no big deal,” he muttered.

Patrice scowled. “Which one?” He was pretty careful about whose homes he sent his employees too but if one of them had done something to Tuukka he would make sure he never had a second chance.

“Eddie Lack.”

That surprised Patrice. He liked Eddie. He came in here a lot and it was obvious he had a crush on Tuukka but he didn’t think he was the type to try anything like force his attentions on someone. “Did he try to…”

Tuukka looked over at him in surprise. “What? No! He was sick and just forgot to cancel the service.” Tuukka rolled his eyes like Patrice was the crazy one.

“Okay. So what happened then?”

“Nothing. I helped him back to bed, took care of the plants and left.”

Patrice stared at him. “That’s it?”

“Told you it was nothing,” Tuukka muttered turning back to the bromeliads.

Patrice continued to stare at him. “You like him!” he said grinning, delighted when Tuukka blushed.

“Do not,” Tuukka snapped. “Anyway, what difference does it make?”

“Come on Tuukka,” Patrice said. “This is a good thing! You’ve been here for over a year and have you ever gone on a date?”

“I don’t have time to date.”

Patrice shook his head. “You could make the time. Work can’t be your whole life.” Tuukka was glaring at him again. “Okay fine. Do what you like but I’d like to go on record that I think Eddie seems like a good guy and you deserve to have a little fun now and then.” He left it at that and headed back into the store. He leaned against the register counter thinking things over. He knew Tuukka would not appreciate him meddling in his life but he really did work too hard. He pulled out his phone and pulled a number out of his contacts. “Hi Kes,” he said when the call connected. “How’s things? Listen, I was hoping you could do me a favour…” It couldn’t hurt to nudge things in the right direction could it?

 

It had taken a couple of days for Eddie to get over the flu enough that he didn’t feel weak just putting on his equipment but he felt much better now and his practice had shown it. He had been strong in the net and his coaches were happy with his production which meant he was happy as he was leaving the arena.

“Hey Eddie!” he heard Burrows call after him and he stopped and waited for the older man to catch up.

“What are you doing tonight?” Burrows asked when he’d caught up.

“Not much,” Eddie answered. “I thought I’d just stay home, maybe watch a movie.”

“Would you like to grab dinner with me and Ryan instead?”

“Sure,” Eddie agreed. “Sounds like fun.”

“Great. We’ll pick you up around seven.”

They parted ways and Eddie lounged about watching TV before getting ready to go out. Jacob had a date that he had left for at six so Eddie was alone in the apartment. He got ready and headed down to the street when Burrows called to let him know that they were there.

They reached the restaurant and were shown to their table.

“Who else is coming?” Eddie asked curiously, looking at the two extra places that the waiter set. His question was answered when Patrice Bergeron showed up at the table with Tuukka at his side.

“Sorry we’re late,” Bergeron said cheerfully, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “Had a last minute crises with a shipment of orchids.”

Tuukka was looking suspiciously at the table and it was clearly with great reluctance that he sat down between Bergeron and Eddie. Eddie thought he looked even better cleaned up with his leather jacket and dark sweater and jeans.

“So Tuukka,” Kesler said cheerfully. “How do you like working for Patrice?”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re going to embarrass me with such high praise Tuukks,” Bergeron teased. “I think I deserve better than fine don’t you Eddie?”

“Oh um…” Eddie flushed at the sudden attention when he had been staring at Tuukka. “Yes,” he said weakly. “I mean you seem nice.”

“You’re from Finland?” Burrows tried to save them from the awkward silence. “What’s it like there?”

Tuukka’s scowl deepened and the awkward silence fell over the table anyway when he didn’t answer the question. Fortunately the waiter returned with their drinks and the atmosphere at the table settled a bit as they ordered their meals. Kesler shared a few stories about being a sports caster and Bergeron took over by teasing Kesler about the recreational hockey team they played for never getting any recognition from him. That turned the conversation to the two professional hockey players but Eddie wasn’t really paying attention as he was watching Tuukka out of the corner of his eye. This night might have been fun if Tuukka hadn’t looked quite so annoyed. He wasn’t making any effort to join the conversation and Eddie tried to remember if he’d ever seen him smile. He knew he was probably crazy to keep trying to get this man’s attention, he had shown no interest in him and if his attempts weren’t met with outright hostility they still weren’t taken warmly. But he couldn’t help thinking of the way that Tuukka had helped him at his apartment. It wasn’t much, he knew, but there was just something that made him think that that was the closest look he’d had of what the real Tuukka was like, that this man beside him at the table was nothing but a mask.

“What about you Tuukka?” Burrows asked trying again to draw him into the conversation. “Do you play hockey?” he glanced at Eddie. “If you’d like you could come meet the team, maybe skate a little?”

“No,” Tuukka said shortly. “Excuse me.” He left the table.

“Wow,” Ryan sneered. “That guy's a real prize Eddie.”

Bergeron scowled at him. “No one asked for your opinion Kesler. I’d better go check on him.” He started to stand but Eddie stopped him.

“I’ll go,” he said. He got up and left the table heading the same direction the Tuukka had gone, towards the doors which Eddie hoped didn’t mean that Tuukka had already left. He looked about anxiously and was rewarded when he saw Tuukka waiting impatiently by the fish tank near the doors. Probably for his bill.

“Hi,” Eddie said coming up beside him. “I’m sorry about what happened back there, my friends mean well but sometimes they don’t understand boundaries.” There was no answer and Eddie continued nervously. “They know that I’ve been trying to ask you out since I met you and I guess they figured they should help because otherwise who knows when I might have actually done something about it—” stop talking he told himself wincing. “The point of that embarrassing ramble was would you, maybe, like to go out with me sometime? Without our friends setting it up?” Tuukka continued to glare at the tilled floor at his feet and didn’t even look up. Eddie tried to hide his disappointment but he knew he wasn’t very successful, not that it mattered since Tuukka wouldn’t see it unless he actually looked at him instead of the floor. “Sorry, again.” Eddie turned quickly and headed back to the table. He heard Tuukka say his name but he didn’t stop. He didn’t need to embarrass himself any further tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie was running away. From him. Tuukka stared after him, hesitating about following.

“Sorry for the wait,” the hostess said ringing in his bill.

Tuukka mumbled his thanks and fled from the restaurant. He had driven there with Patrice and he chose to walk home instead of calling a cab. It was a beautiful night, just a hint of a breeze blowing the smell of the ocean across the city. He would have preferred rain, it would have suited his mood better. He didn’t know what Patrice had been thinking, he knew he wasn’t good with new people. Maybe if it had just been Eddie… he probably still would have acted like a jerk, he admitted to himself. He should go back and apologize. He kept walking.

 

Jacob got home around midnight. He wasn’t surprised that the apartment was dark, thinking that Eddie had already gone to bed, and he tried to keep things quiet as he rooted around in the kitchen making a sandwich.

He looked up in surprise as the door opened and Eddie came in. “Hey,” he said. “I didn’t know you were out.”

Eddie blushed. “I went out with Burr and Kesler,” he mumbled not meeting Jacob’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Jacob asked watching his friend curiously. “What did you guys do?”

“Nothing. I mean, just dinner and then we went for drinks. I’m exhausted, can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Jacob said as Eddie disappeared down the hall. He smirked as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich. Eddie was going to have such a hangover when he woke up. It was a good thing practice wasn’t until three.

 

He could feel Patrice watching him as he was working but whenever he looked Patrice was busy with a customer or concentrating on his work. He hadn’t said anything but Tuukka knew that he was disappointed in him.

By the time that noon rolled around Tuukka had made up his mind. “I’m going for lunch,” he said, buying one of the orchids they had gotten in the night before, and walking to Eddie’s building. The doorman waved to him on his way up and Tuukka nodded at him before getting into the elevator. He nervously went over his plan on the ride up. He’d give Eddie the orchid, apologize for last night, explain that he wasn’t good with being thrown into groups of people he didn’t know without warning, not that that was an excuse, and ask him out on a proper date. He reached the apartment and rang the bell, waiting anxiously. The door opened and Tuukka found himself staring at a man who was not Eddie.

“Hey,” the man said looking surprised but pleased. “Are you here to see Eddie? He should be—”

“No,” Tuukka said flustered. He had forgotten that Eddie had a roommate. “I just came to deliver this.” He thrust the orchid into the other man’s hands and retreated to the elevator.

 

Eddie stumbled into the living room, head still pounding from the hangover. He was never letting Alex and Ryan take him drinking ever again.

“Who was that?” he asked as Jacob closed the front door.

“Something you want to tell me about last night Eddie?” Jacob asked grinning.

Eddie stared at him. “What?” Had someone talked to Jacob about last night? “Why do you have a plant?” he asked suddenly noticing the orchid Jacob was holding.

“Your boyfriend just brought this over for you,” Jacob passed him the orchid and Eddie stared at it in confusion.

“My—” Eddie frowned.

“You’re a little slow when you’re hungover,” Jacob teased. “You finally hooked up with Tuukka last night didn’t you!”

“No.” Eddie shook his head. Maybe that was why Tuukka had brought him a plant? He felt bad about the way things had ended last night?

“Come on man, why else would he show up here, with flowers, and act all flustered?” He ruffled Eddie’s hair. “I knew you were hiding something from me last night.”

“Jacob…” Eddie looked up at his friend to tell him the truth but Jacob looked so happy for him, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him. He managed a weak smile. “I should find a place to put this.” He stood up and looked around the apartment, at all the plants he’d filled it up with since he had first met Tuukka. He looked down at the orchid he was holding, another reminder. “I’ll be right back,” he said setting the orchid on the coffee table and ran out of the apartment. Tuukka had just left; maybe he could catch him. The elevator was on a different floor and Eddie didn’t stop to wait for it, heading for the stairwell and running down the steps, ignoring the havoc the motion was wrecking with his headache. He reached the lobby and ran outside looking around desperately.

“Tuukka!” he shouted when spotted Tuukka’s familiar figure and dark curls down the street. He shouted again as he ran towards him, happy that this time Tuukka heard him and waited for him. “Why did you bring me an orchid?”

“Eddie—”

“Was it because you felt bad for me? Because if that’s the reason I can’t keep it. I can’t keep any of my plants, they’ll remind me of you and plants shouldn’t make people sad.” He stared at Tuukka, waiting for an explanation.

“It was an apology,” Tuukka said finally.

“Because you felt bad for me?”

“Because I like you and I was a jerk last night.”

“Do you mean you like me as a friend or as something more?” Eddie knew he was being pushy but he needed to know, he couldn’t handle any more guessing.

“Something more,” Tuukka admitted slowly. “I know I’m not very good at trusting people or expressing my feelings—”

Eddie couldn’t wait for Tuukka to finish talking, he was so happy at the thought that they could be something more. He leaned in and kissed him.

“Sorry,” he said grinning when they finally parted.

“You’re not wearing shoes,” Tuukka said.

Eddie glanced down at his bare feet. “I forgot I was in such a hurry to catch you,” he admitted sheepishly. “Do you want to come back up to my place? I could introduce you to my roommate properly.”

Tuukka shook his head. “I have to get back to work,” he said. “But I’m off at six.”

“I should be out of practice by then. I could pick you up and we could try the whole dinner thing again?”

“I’d like that.”

“It’s a date then!” Eddie kissed him again and was still grinning when he got back to his apartment.

“Do you want to grab dinner with some of the guys tonight?” Jacob asked.

Eddie shook his head. “I can’t,” he said happily. “I have a date with Tuukka.”


End file.
